parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrorvision (Bunnicula vs The Dark Side of The Minecraft)
Cast * Sherman Putterman - Herobrine * Suzy Putterman - Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin * Raquel Putterman - Mevia * Stanley Putterman - Hadrian * Grampa Putterman - Entity 303 * O.D. - Romeo/The Admin * Medusa - Witch * Spiro - Aiden * Cherry - Maya * Hungry Beast Alien - Bunnicula * Officer Nutky - Null * Norton - Gill * Pluthar - Zombie * The Chaffeur - Vindicator * Hungry Beast Alien Medusa Form - Bunnicula Cheeks Inflated Gallery HerobrineBody.png|Herobrine as Sherman Putterman HwtzcFR-1-.png|The White Pumpkin as Susie Putterman Mevia Ep8.png|Mevia as Raquel Putterman Hadrian Ep8.png|Hadrian as Stanley Putterman Entity 303.png|Entity 303 as Grampa Putterman AaB Romeo Full Frame.png|Romeo as O.D. Witch.png|A Minecraft Witch as Medusa OU Aiden.png|Aiden as Spiro OU Maya.png|Maya as Cherry Bunnicula promo2.png|Bunnicula as Hungry Beast Alien Null.png|Null as Officer Nutky OU Gill.png|Gill as Norton Zombies!.jpg|A Minecraft Zombie as Pluthar Vindicator.png|A Minecraft Vindicator as the Chaffeur Bunnicula bigger cheeks by dachshunddestroyer-dclgely.png|Bunnicula Cheeks Inflated as Hungry Beast Alien Medusa Form Plot On an alien planet named Pluton, an alien garbage disposal converts a monstrous vampire rabbit named Bunnicula into energy and beams it into space. Meanwhile, on Earth, the Minecraft family is getting satellite television, courtesy of a temperamental DIY satellite antenna. The reception is poor at first, but suddenly strengthens when a bolt of the alien energy hits the dish. Herobrine and his ex-military, survivalist grandfather set out to enjoy a night of horror films hosted by the buxom witch. Meanwhile, Herobrine's parents go out to meet some swingers and his sister Cassie goes out with her rocker boyfriend Romeo. Herobrine and his grandfather eventually fall asleep, but are awakened when Bunnicula materializes out of the TV and eats the grandfather. Herobrine's parents later arrive along with swingers Maya and Aiden. Despite Herobrine's plea, his mother locks him in the fallout shelter so he will not ruin their evening. Herobrine tries calling the police, but they take him to be a prank caller. He also calls the witch, but she dismisses him as a psychotic. Later, Bunnicula travels through the television into the house's sex-themed "Pleasure Dome", eats Maya, and uses her severed head to lure Aiden. Herobrine's parents also get eaten after they discover the remains of the swingers. Herobrine uses some plastic explosive to break out of the bunker as Romeo and his sister arrive. Herobrine's sister doesn't believe his story about a monster, and when they check their parents' room, they find imitations of them, their grandfather and the swingers. Soon after though, they encounter Bunnicula in another room. He chases after them, but relents at the sight of Romeo's heavy metal paraphernalia, which he finds appealing due to its resemblance of his caretaker's gloves. They then discover that they can subdue Bunnicula with food and television, and teach him a few words such as "TV", "music", and their names. They consider using Bunnicula for profit, and call the witch in the hope of securing a TV appearance. She is initially dismissive, but shows interest when they promise to hold a party. However, Bunnicula becomes enraged and eats Romeo when his zombie captor appears on the TV to warn the earthlings that they must destroy their television equipment to prevent Bunnicula from spreading. A police officer arrives to arrest Herobrine for the prank calls only to be eaten by Bunnicula. Herobrine breaks all the TVs he can find, and eventually the Pluton zombie captor appears through the television to exterminate Bunnicula. The witch arrives at the house and kills the Pluton zombie, mistakenly believing that he is in fact the monster that Herobrine and Cassie have described to her. When Bunnicula arrives, he sucks the group of three into his mouth with a powerful gust of air. The next morning, the witch's vindicator is woken up by a giant-cheeked Bunnicula hiding in the back seat of his car, demanding to be taken to the TV station. Category:Villain Spoofs Category:Terrorvision Movie Spoofs Category:Terrorvision Spoofs Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs